


Sugar Baby Love 烘焙甜心

by Diannaisafreeelf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, M/M, aggressive baking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik并没有想到他会和自己的新邻居展开一场烘焙大战，但如今谁会想到那个呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Baby Love 烘焙甜心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar Baby Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937675) by [Dumbfacewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbfacewriter/pseuds/Dumbfacewriter). 



> 作者注：向edetallen致以最大的感谢！感谢她一直支持我并且为我找到了标题！  
>  灵感来源于此。  
>  希望大家阅读愉快！
> 
> 译注：巧克力大法好！

好的。Erik会解决这件事的。虽然他现在还不知道该怎么做，但他最终一定会想出办法的，因为现在的情形简直就令人无法接受。不，根本就是不可容忍。

他在自己家里狂风暴雨般发着脾气，挫败地甩上了房门。他径直走入自己的厨房，将自己拿着的盘子放在了柜台上，指节发白地紧紧抓着柜台边缘。他深吸了一口气。

但是，这个男人是谁？或者说他以为自己是谁啊，鲁莽地在小区里闯来闯去，打破了整条街的宁静祥和？从来没有人敢对这以往的惯例提出过一声质疑。当你搬进来的时候，你必须通过自己的努力来赢得其他住户的尊敬，并且这需要时间。Erik仍记得他来这之后最初几个月的受审期，并且现在仍对他通过那么长时间努力得到的结果感到骄傲。努力，耐心，没错，这就是你在小区里占有一席之地的方法。

但是这个男人！人们几乎都没见过他，尽管他长得很好看，他的房子里可能现在还到处都堆满了箱子，然后他就在这里，出席了Patterson夫人的生日派对。还带来了让人如临天堂的布朗尼。混蛋都做不出这种事。

你看，Erik今天有个很好的开头。这是个温暖的周日，正是他喜欢的天气，对他的晨跑来说简直完美。他向另一边人行道上正在遛狗的Allen夫人问好，询问了Harvey夫人的关节炎，还和Daniels先生一起嘲笑了当地足球队最近一场比赛的可悲表现。然而他很快就找借口离开了，回到家冲了个澡，在厨房里准备好了所有东西。

现在终于可以开始干正事了。因为Erik绝对是整个小区烘焙界的第一把交椅。

有些人认为他只是个自信的小男孩，想象着自己的实力。但事实上，他并不是想象，他 _知道_ 自己就是。并且每一个有此特权可以尝到他做的派的人都能作证。不用故作谦虚：Erik就是个货真价实的烘焙之神。

（那又怎样，他对他的技能感到由衷地自豪。）

他总是能依靠自己的那些小点心获得人们的青睐，就算是在他的坏脾气迸发之时。他的妈妈教育他：只要你抓住了他们的胃，没有人会记仇的。这深刻的一句教诲从来没有错过。现在，他被邀请去所有的派对，并且总会带上一个派。当然了，所有的派对指的都是老妇人的生日宴。但是她们人都很好，所以这并不令他烦恼。

然后来说说Patterson夫人。每次他给她带来焦糖坚果挞时她总是表现地欣喜若狂，一个劲地说着它怎样使她想起了自己的青春和外婆这类的事。所以在她的六十七岁生日宴上她一定会喜欢这个的。

一旦他检查完了自己的橱柜，确认自己可能需要的所有原材料都一应俱全，Erik就开始大展身手了。他把围裙紧紧地系在腰上，开始向面粉中加入一些肉桂，肉豆蔻，糖和盐并混合均匀。他几乎只需要凭借肌肉记忆就能完成这食谱里不同的步骤了，他太过熟悉，可能闭着眼睛都能做完。但这从未令他厌烦，相反每次他烘焙时内心都感觉很平静。他可以放任自己的思绪漫游，而它们通常会回到自己的母亲身上，回到那些和他现在的工作紧紧缠绕的记忆中。

总是在厨房中，Erik才感觉离她最近，但每次烘焙时都少了她甜蜜的赞美，这点总能使他想起她事实上与自己相隔有多远。

Erik把坚果挞塔放在烤箱里让它慢慢烘烤，然后在围裙上擦了擦手，将它解开放在了椅子上。通常他工作时不会这么多愁善感，但最近，他强烈敏感地感觉到自己的房子里缺了个人。没有人告诉他他正在做的东西闻起来多香，也没有其它人来吃他做的甜点。当然，如果他不算上那些以他的派为生的老阿姨们的话。

Erik上楼时大声地叹着气。这变得有些可笑。他从来不需要任何人吃他做的点心，谢谢你啊。

他的烤箱计时器终于到时间了，Erik精巧地将他的挞从模具里弄出来放到了一个大盘子上。看了看时间，他对自己点了点头，把所有的东西用布盖住然后走上了街道，为了不使他的挞被晃得太厉害，他缓慢地朝这Patterson夫人的房子前进着。

接近那座房子的时候，Erik已经可以看到几乎所有客人都已经到了。并不是他迟到了，但自从他搬进来之后，他就了解到老年人基本上没什么其他事可做，并且倾向于提早出现。这就意味着他通常都会被一群矮小的老太太列队欢迎。

“噢Erik，你来了！我们都不确定你会不会出现，小伙子，你如果有什么比和我们聊天更有趣的事做的话，Dorothy也不会觉得被冒犯到。”

“嗨Andrews夫人，并且我早就告诉过你了，我喜欢被这么多年轻漂亮的女子簇拥的感觉。”Erik眨了眨眼。Andrews太太咯咯地笑了起来，他知道她会的，然后开玩笑地拍了下他的胳膊。

“你看看你，嘴巴这么甜。你是想让我们表现得像青少年一样，你没说一句话就脸红吗？这可不是该对我们这些令人尊敬的女士该说的话！”

“放过那个可怜的孩子吧Karen，让他来和大家打个招呼！”Erik转过身来，看到Patterson夫人正朝他走来。他微笑着，在她离得足够近时稍稍弯下腰给了她一个单手的拥抱，同时一如既往地留心着他左手上需要保持平衡的盘子。

“你好Patterson太太，生日快乐。”

“要我说多少次，叫我Dorothy，嗯？你永远都不会这样做，是吗？”

Erik调皮地咧嘴一笑：“也许不会，Patterson夫人。”

她大笑着领他到厨房去将自己的盘子与其它已经在柜台上的盘子放在一起。他快速地扫了一遍，然后点了点头。没有其它蛋糕。每个人都知道如今烘焙是没用的：Erik总是会做足每人份，并且保证美味。

和所有宾客问好花了他很长的时间，但他不在乎，真的。所有的老太太都喜欢他，不知为何，而他也在这几年里和她们建立了很好地关系。她们总是会告诉他一些令人激动的八卦消息，令他对小区里发生的一切都了如指掌。

“你见过Blake夫人的新房客了吗？”Andrews太太住在Blake夫人的房子隔壁，自从那位可怜的女士被迫搬入社会收容机构之后，许多人都在那儿住过。所有人都很快就搬走了，说那里太过安静。根本就是胡扯，说实话。这个小区没有一样东西是安静的，就Erik而言。

“所以那栋房子又被租出去了？我以为还要再过一段时间呢。”Erik微微地皱了皱眉。距离上一个房客搬走才两周。并不是因为他的问题，但仍旧有点烦。

Andrews太太点了点头继续说：“这个嘛，他的确说他在这片区域已经找了一段时间房子了。他是个附近大学的老师，你知道吗？多么聪明的年轻人啊！还很时髦哦！”她补充道，朝着Erik的方向使了个眼色。

Erik抑制住自己想要翻白眼的冲动。他的性取向对于大家来说都不是个秘密，毕竟他也不是个想要隐藏自己的人。他只是没想到当他搬进来之后，这会导致有一个委员会之多的老太太都要帮他介绍对象，每个路过的，二十岁到四十岁之间的男人都难以幸免。这还。。。真不是件小事。

“他当然是了，Andrews夫人，当然了，但也许我们可以先让他收拾好行李，在问他是不是基佬，对吧？”她有一个习惯，在一个男孩子和她打招呼五分钟之后问他这个问题。Erik觉得这很亲切，真的，但他不能理解这会如何让使得一些人感到不适。

她夸张地叹了口气，暂时抛下了这个话题。但他不傻，他知道很快话题又会绕回来的。

但他没想到会是以那种方式出现。

在他到达一个小时后，有人摁响了门铃。Erik眉头紧皱：他已经确认过所有人都到了。忘记他邻居中的一个不像是他会做的事。

Andrews太太在他身边咧嘴笑了：“啊！我没告诉你吗Erik？我邀请了那个男孩！可怜的小伙子是新来的，他谁都还不认识，Dorothy也觉得这是个好主意。”

Erik几乎要咆哮了，他用手指捏了捏自己的鼻梁。当然了，她们是在合起伙来对付他。但对此他也不能做什么，不是吗。该死的超有攻击性的老太太们。

在他身后，他能听见问候声和一些可爱的对话。所以这就意味着他十分年轻。但这并不能改变什么，对吧。说得好像这样Erik就会有兴趣似的。

在他觉得自己必须这样做时他转过了身子，然后立刻就后悔了。真的，他情愿被认为非常没有礼貌也不愿见证这种事。

那个男孩 – 不，那个男人，绝对是男人，没有一个男孩的大腿能锻炼成那个样子 – 他被房间里几乎所有在场的人包围着，展现着羞涩的微笑和礼貌的回答。他明显不习惯成为所有人的焦点，并且正因为想要保持所有的对话而手忙脚乱。根据Erik可以听出的内容，他们的对话一直围绕着他怎么可以这么 _可爱_ 而展开。而，好吧，他完全同意这一点。那个男人 _确实_ 讨人喜欢。乱糟糟的棕色头发，毛绒般的红色嘴唇，上方是一抹令人吃惊的蓝色。他的鼻子周围散着雀斑，Erik想他身上其他地方会不会有更多。也许在他的肩膀上？那会很适合他的。或许只有不穿上衣最适合他了。是的没错，绝对的，看看他上半身快要藏不住的力量，还有他的 _肩膀_  -

那个男人成功地从人群中脱身，终于走近来和最后的几位客人打招呼。他整了整自己的衣服，想要把发型搞搞好，结果只是把头发越弄越乱，然后他对着他们露出了一个微笑。

“你们好，我是Charles Xavier，你们是我的新邻居吗？”

他 _当然_ 有英国口音了。为什么不呢，在这节骨眼上。

Erik在Andrews太太和Charles打招呼时尽力地找回了自控，终于在最后平静了下来，小声地介绍了自己。

“你好，我是Erik。欢迎入住。”他几乎想扇自己一个耳光。那简直蠢爆了。你会觉得他又重返12岁了，那时他第一次和Magda说话，在浪费了太多时间自问自答是否值得冒着被拒绝的险开口之后。

但是，哦，看Charles是如何对着他 _面露喜色_ 的：“所以你也住在这里！在这附近有我的同龄人简直太棒了，说实话。”他轻声地笑了起来，眼神也闪闪发亮。他看上去真是秀色可餐，而Erik已经很久没有这么饿了。

他摊上事了。

**

Erik几乎花了一整个下午在心里默默诅咒着。

他明显记不起怎么表现得像一个正常的成年人一样了，比如，和另外一个人类进行一次正常的谈话。更确切地说，是和Charles。他甚至都不能完全相信这个男人不是什么进化的新人类，目前看来。幸亏Charles很能与他闲扯，他会在适当的时机点头或发出哼哼声，并且毫无羞耻之心地视奸正在激情地讲述某件对他很重要的事的Charles。他简直是用生命在讲话，他的手一刻不停，他体内暗积蓄的能量似乎再也限制不住，只能喷涌而出，将每个人都拉进深渊。

再加上，所有的老太太都心怀鬼胎地让他们独处了。还真是。。。方便啊。

但Erik的当务之急是进行仔细的观察分析。他渴望着能找到他新邻居的茬，但这被证明是一件特别难的任务，至少目前为止是这样。那个男人27岁，比他小两岁，他是个才华横溢的基因学教授，他充满活力，惹人关注，幽默风趣，光彩夺目。

真的，这都是事实，Erik真的努力了，但你至少要给他哪怕 _一点点_ 切入点吧。因为一些无伤大雅得调情，比如给对方送去一个跨越房间的炙热的凝视，甚至是睡上一次，如果双方都那么想的话，这些Erik都能接受。但现在事情并没有向预期的方向发展，看看他，哦不：Erik _迷上_ 对方了。这种事他根本应付不来。

讲真，任何一个有一小点逻辑的人都能看出现在情况有多糟糕：他们是邻居，这就意味着他们经常会见到对方。如果Erik试着跨出了那一步，但Charles却不想和他有瓜葛的话，这会很快变得非常尴尬。如果他什么都不做的话，那从Erik的角度来说，这就是他长期的思念和自怜自哀的开始。

而且就算Charles对他也有兴趣。当然，这明显不是个值得考虑的选项。Erik已近而立之年，而他唯一一件引以为豪的事就是在这个全部都由老年人组成的社区里，没有人烘焙地比他好。呵呵，真是有趣。

不，唯一的解决方法就是把这种感觉扼杀在摇篮里。

“啊我的朋友，我想你是不是从哪里就开始走神了。真抱歉，我一定让你觉得很无聊。”Charles尴尬地轻声一下，身子向后靠在了他们坐着的沙发背上，那使Erik回过神来，他被拉回了现实，然后糟糕地发现Charles说的话他一句都没听进去。

“啊不，别担心，你没有使我厌烦，只是最近我脑子里装了太多事了。真抱歉我像前面那样神游了，那很不礼貌。”Erik说，他对自己的言行感到十分惶恐。他以前不是这样的。更多的证据证明这个Charles绝对和他相生相克。

“喔Erik我亲爱的，这次你真的超越了你自己！”Erik转过身来，看到Andrews太太正向他走来，手里拿着一个小小的纸盘，上面装着。。。

布朗尼？

“我不知道你的食谱里改变了什么，但是孩子，保持下去，现在！”她继续下去，又吃了一小口，然后夸张地因为美味闭上了眼睛。

什么鬼。

他全身都紧绷了：“不好意思Andrews太太，但这些不是我的，我带来了一个焦糖坚果挞，事实上。”

“是吗？谢谢你Erik，你知道那是我的最爱了！”Patterson夫人朝他走来拍了拍他的脸颊，然后走进了厨房去切他的挞。

Andrews太太的表情有些局促不安。“我都能发誓这些是你做的，Erik，它们太美味了！”

Erik困惑地走到了厨房柜台，为他自己在盘子上放了一块布朗尼。他要自己判断，它们是否有说的这么好吃。

咬了第一口，Erik就气绝了。这是他吃过的最不可思议的布朗尼。简直就是舌尖上的天堂，他都有点无法相信。他已经愤怒地要直接把盘子糊在墙上了，如果它上面没有装着那让人如临天堂的布朗尼的话。

转过身来，Erik观察了房间里的每一个人。有人把他当做了目标，这很明显。问题是谁？他以为每个在场的人都很欣赏他。谁会像这样当众羞辱他？

“嗯，实际上，这些是我做的。”

Erik傻傻地盯着Charles看，那个男人脸红着，轻轻地挠了脖子几下。

哦原来是 _这样_ 。

他从沙发上起身，有些坐立不安。“当Andrews 太太告诉我我能来时我真的太开心了，我希望能带点东西来对你们热情的欢迎表示感谢。既然这是个生日，我们就需要个蛋糕，不是吗？”他接着说，表现出那副可爱令人怜悯又 _无辜_ 的样子。没有人会因为这只可怜的小羊羔做了错事而责怪他。但Erik不至于那样。

他在小区里的地位正式地受到了威胁。这个男人，这个 _陌生人_ ，以为自己可以就这样进来然后变成最好的烘焙师然后把自己的派带到所有的排队上，但这是不可能发生的。Erik不允许这种事情发生，他也不会让这样的侮辱就被一笔带过。

但他需要规划他的下一步棋。所以直到他能一个人静一静之前，他对着Charles微笑，然后夸奖了他的烘焙技术，然后在那个男人开心地松了口气，又一次放松下来后在心中默默燃烧着怒火。

每个人都吃了布朗尼。Erik带着三分之一的挞回家了。

**

周一早晨，Erik起床出门像往常一样去晨跑。他比以往跑得要更快些，但没有人会注意到。在他终于对自己脑中的空白感到满意后，他回家冲了个澡准备开工。水流静静地拍打在他身上，他让自己的记忆回到了前一天发生的事情上。

似乎不到两个小时，他就收获了一次怦然心动和一个克星。那挺令人刮目相看的。但并不是什么能自吹自擂的成就，他自己一人知道就好。

因为Charles用自己的方式当着大家的面几乎宣判了他的死刑，他迷上对方这一部分就变得不重要了。但只是几乎；不来一场对决，Erik是不会承认自己被打败的。他知道自己很棒，他的技术不能因为一个他在周六为一个老太太的生日派对用一个小时做出来的一个简简单单的挞就被评判出。不，Charles一定会坐下来，品尝他人生中吃到过的最令人神魂颠倒的甜点，并且每吃一口都要意识到那是Erik做的。

Erik在水雾中宽慰地笑了。毫无疑问，这是最简单的方法了，烘焙出一些 _更好的_ 东西，然后重夺自己最佳烘焙师的地位。显而易见。

那天早上他开工时脑海里还是装满了Charles，但他想的都是他该烘焙些什么才能让那个男人俯首称臣。

**

他的一天工作就像其他人一样：无趣，平凡，还令人沮丧地长。Erik从来就对会计不感兴趣，这是实话，可这能为他付账单，所以这令它变成了举足轻重的一件事。

终于从工作中脱身后，他快速地去附近的店里弯了一趟。他终于决定好他要做什么了，但他需要巧克力，并且最近他的巧克力库存告急了。浏览了一遍货架，他在脑海里快速扫了一遍自己家中的橱柜和餐具室以确认他有了所有他需要的原材料。今天他的食谱里不能缺任何一种原料。它必须是百分之百完美的。

终于到家，他急忙冲进厨房准备好一切。他系好了他的围裙，注视着自己的工作台。

“现在，Charles Xavier，我一定会让你神魂颠倒。”

**

一个半小时后，Erik神采奕奕地按响了Charles的门铃，手里拿着一个充满着甜蜜香气的小盘子。

Charles在开门时明显楞了一下，然后他笑眯眯地看着Erik。他的笑容礼貌且节制，因为年复一年的操练而显得完美。

“Erik！这真是令人又惊又喜！我没有在等你，或是其他人事实上，真是抱歉，我看上去一团糟。”他说，又一次尝试着摆弄好他凌乱的头发和一片混乱的衣服，他的动作显然很尴尬。Erik也会觉得尴尬，如果他被看到穿着一件过大的，已经有些磨损且被拉伸的羊毛背心的话。Charles继续在和他的衣服作斗争，但只是越弄越乱。

Erik清了清喉咙：“不这没关系，反正我也不会待太久，我只是来给你送这个。”他实际上就是脸红着把盘子推了出去，希望这件事越快结束越好。

他希望Charles能礼貌地向他道谢，然后接过盘子把门关上，这绝对没问题，在Erik看来。然而，Charles现在似乎。。。 _喜形于色_ 。他笑得脸都要一分为二了，而他的身体因为激动而战栗。

“真的吗？你给我做了甜点吗？天哪Erik那闻起来太令人神往了。真是太感谢你了，我真是迫不及待地想要尝尝看了。”他边说边把盘子从Erik伸出的双手中接了过来，轻轻地拉开了遮住它的布。他睁大了双眼，视线再次回到了Erik脸上。“那是巧克力熔岩蛋糕吗？”他问道，似乎完全难以置信，就像这是Erik能力之外的事一样。

Erik强压住自己因为被看低而渐渐燃烧的怒火，然后在他僵硬的脸上贴上了一个微笑：“是的没错。你喜欢吗？”

Charles看上去就像被冒犯了似的：“世界上难道还有人会 _不喜欢_ 吗？”他戏谑地轻声笑了起来，而Erik只能配合他。没事，反正他们彼此心里都清楚真正发生了什么。

“我对任何有巧克力的东西都毫无抵抗力，但说真的，这太过了。”Charles继续说了下去，假装自己因为被注意关心或其它什么而感动。他难道真的以为Erik会把之前的事一笔勾销不再追究吗？

“这没什么的。你喜欢就好。过会儿告诉我你觉得它怎么样！”

Charles微微地低下了头，他的笑容也变了，弧度减小但并不暗淡。“我会的。”

Erik后退一步向他挥了挥手，回到了家中。

他自顾自地笑了起来。比赛结束了。

**

第二天Erik欣喜若狂。连他枯燥的工作都丝毫没有影响到他的心情，这令他的同事们感到欣慰却又迷惘。他在这里并不以热情开朗而闻名，他也不是什么在乎自己名声的人；他只是来这赚工资的，除此以外没有任何目的。这么说吧，他周身散发出的自满会让有些人走过他身边时会不禁皱眉。

但在回家的路上，他忍住不去想他的生活就要重归平静了。遇见Charles就像是水波中泛起的一阵涟漪，但现在一切都结束了，水波重新宁静地流动着，仿佛什么都没有发生过。他们是邻居，就像这条街上的其他人一样，他们会互相问好，交换一个礼貌的微笑，然后走出对方的生活。Erik叹了口气。这是最好的结局了，无论如何。

他回到卧室脱掉了自己的工作服，换上了一条运动裤和一件大T恤衫。他在家从不穿正装，想在工作之外尽可能地感到舒适。再说了，反正也没人会看见他这副样子。

路过厨房时，他想过给自己做个简单的蛋糕，但最后还是否定了这个想法。只为自己一个人烘焙让他越发感觉孤独，尽管他不想承认这点。最终他坐在了沙发上，打开电视开始换台。他今晚完全没有烘焙力。

大约二十分钟后，他相对而言的平静被叮铃作响的门铃打破。抱怨了几句，Erik不情不愿地起身准备去开门，然后告诉门外无论如何是谁都哪远滚哪。

他已经到嘴边的话在他看到门外带着羞涩笑容站在他门阶上的Charles时被愣生生地堵了回去。这该死的男人。

“你好！希望我没有打扰到你？我看到你今天比以往要早回家，所以我想顺便来拜访一下。”他说。他大大的蓝眼睛在厚重的睫毛下向上抬起看着他，还有他那在红得过分的下唇映衬下显得十分亮白的牙齿。Erik摇头脑地想起了自己现在应该要回答这个问题。

“当然没有了，我没在做任何事，实际上，你完全没有打扰到我。”他忽然敏锐地意识到了自己现在的样子，在周二六点半穿着像睡衣一样的衣服。然后他想起来他再也没有什么要令他的邻居眼前一亮的理由了。当然，他仍旧希望自己穿得更体面点。Charles脱掉了羊毛背心，现在那白色衬衫加上黑色马甲的搭配简直不能更衬他。

“太棒了！我事实上是想来再次感谢你，感谢你昨天为我做了这么棒的蛋糕。我很想说我还留了一点，但不幸的是那实在是太好吃了，根本停不下来。”他大笑着，身体前倾了一点，就像被Erik吸引了那样，“唯一的遗憾就是我只能一个人把这些都解决了，说实话。”他这样说，看上去突然间很羞怯，他的脸颊也稍微变红了些。

额，好吧。Erik估计是错过了什么，你瞧。又或许Charles就是喜欢他妈的别有深意地讲话。

“喔是啊，太遗憾了，真的。也许下次你可以分享你的甜点。”他这样说道，不知道除了这句他还能回答什么。他试着表现得有同情心，但他不确定这样是否有用。管他的，这必须有用。

这显然起作用了，因为Charles又露出了笑容，就像Erik在手掌中变出了烟火一样。“下次，没错，当然！那绝对会超棒的！对了，我不会待很久。我只是想把这个还给你。”他拿出了Erik的盘子，上面已经没有巧克力蛋糕了。

但它根本不是空的。

他的惊讶肯定已经通通写在了脸上，因为Charles轻声地笑了起来：“我觉得只有也给你做点什么才公平嘛，在你给了我那个超赞的蛋糕之后。巧克力榛子拿破仑。希望你会喜欢？我觉得巧克力是个相当不错的赌注，但谁知道呢。”他喋喋不休地说着，紧张地玩着自己的手指，而Erik只能干瞪着他。

所以他是准备再次挑战他了。 _很好_ 。

他对着Charles笑了笑，对方还在装出一副搞砸了事情的尴尬模样。“这很可爱，非常感谢你，但你并不需要做这些，你知道的。”

“哦我知道，可我想这么做。”他回答，脸又更红了一点。Erik活了那么久从来没见到过演技这么好的人。Charles估计是搞错自己专业了吧。

“好吧，这很好，谢谢你。但你做了太多，你真的不需要这样做的，你一定花了超长时间去烘焙这些吧。”

“啊别担心，我的烤箱还挺。。。 _有效率_ 的。”他移动身子轻轻的斜靠在门上，他的音调也随之下降。

Erik难道应该对他的烤箱感兴趣吗？这人什么奇葩啊。

“喔是吗？怎么办到的？”Erik装作很好奇的样子，不想不必要地冒犯自己的对手。

“嘿，这类秘密我都可以告诉你。要不这样，我就带你去看看我的厨房，你就带我去看看你的，如何？”他调皮地笑了一下，哦，现在Erik懂了。

天塌下来这个男人都不能踏进他的厨房。他还没有蠢到让他看到自己的工具和材料。这会给Charles一个优势，一个Erik还没准备好要给的优势。

他站直了身子：“不用了，谢谢。我还是希望自己一个人保留着秘密，如果你也这么想的话。”

Charles显然泄了气，他的双眼因为惊讶稍微瞪圆了些。他后退了一步，双手在身前交叉：“啊，没错，没问题，当然没问题。真抱歉。那我就不打扰了。”他迅速地说，低下头朝自己的房子走去。

他只留下Erik一个人站在门阶上皱眉。但至少，他很清楚地知道了他不可能进入Erik的厨房。

Erik自己笑了起来，关上了房门，走进厨房把拿破仑放在他的柜台上。现在他还没有想尝一口的打算，但他还是把改在上面的布拉开看了一眼。他又要咆哮了：最上层当然完美地柔软光滑。

Erik把所有东西都留在了柜台上然后回到了沙发里。他 _不会_ 任凭那个Charles用来深度挑战他的蛋糕发落的，不管它闻起来多么多么好。他自己也能做；不，只要他想，他能烘焙出比这更好的东西。他绝对没有任何理由冲回厨房去尝一口。

他伟大的演讲成功拖延了20分钟整的时间，在此期间他总是忍不住悄悄地瞟几眼自己厨房的门，好像里面会有东西跳出来一样。Erik最后终于告诉自己他必须现在去尝一口，为了能最准确地评判Charles的烘焙技术。在这场比赛中，因为自傲而让蛋糕变得又冷又硬然后就因此低估自己对手的实力对他没有任何好处。

很好，Erik满意地从橱柜里拿出了一个小盘子。他只准备吃那份蛋糕的一小部分，只是为了研究而已。他从上面慢慢切开拿破仑，可以清晰地看到每一层都十分规整，他不得不承认Charles明显很有天分，而且他的布朗尼也不是靠不可思议的运气做出来的，这个事实只令Erik更加恼火。

他的愤怒在他终于尝了第一口之后完全爆发。这个拿破仑绝对能令人垂涎欲滴，巧克力与榛子以准确的比例混合，不会太甜也不会太浓，完美地达到了平衡。这真是太令人惊讶了。Erik活了这几十年都没尝到过与它相似的东西。

天杀的Charles Xavier。Erik一定要毁灭他。他没有别的选择了，特别是在这么一个侮辱的蛋糕之后，他不能退缩。他必须要全力以赴，甚至要超越自己，然后结束这场比赛。他不会让这个男人毫发无伤地离开的。

但这些都是明天的事，现在他要品尝他的甜点，并且保证不被偷窥。

 **

第二天傍晚Erik又出现在了Charles的门阶上。他已经花了很多时间思考，认真琢磨自己的怒火。他越想越气，越想越气。这个男人不知道是从什么地方冒出来，当着任何一个可能的观众挑战他，然后又再一次，得寸进尺地，挑战他。这根本就不能忍，Erik完全被得罪到了，恨不得要给不管是谁一拳。

于是他努力地想出了他能烘焙出的最棒的甜点。这就导致了Charles的门被一个看上去十分凌乱的男人打开，他的穿着使他显得更糟。Erik现在如果不是被再次拿回主动权的自傲冲昏了头脑，可能还会感到担心呢。

他并没有多想自己花在卧室里挑衣服的时间与花在厨房中的时间一样多这点意味着什么。

Charles叹着气把一只手伸进了自己的头发：“Erik，你来干嘛？”

“我只是路过顺便来夸夸你的拿破仑，真的很精致细腻。我做了这个来谢谢你。”他边说边递过了他宝贵的盘子，还有盘子里制作精良的巧克力舒芙蕾。

Charles看着他，然后看着盘子，惊讶之情溢于言表。所以他以为Erik在那个拿破仑之后就会放弃了吗。呵呵，他犯了个严重的错误。

“你。。。你为我做了这个吗？即使在，你知道，昨天之后？”Charles看上去实在是过于震惊，甚至有点滑稽。可是Erik因此更加生气了。

 

“我就是 _因为_ 昨天的事做的，Charles，这很明显。”如果他说得有些直接了，那，这也不能怪他。Charles把他当成一个懦夫！

但是那个男人只是对着他笑了，他的笑容比Erik习惯看到的要小一些，但更加真实。

“谢谢你，Erik。真的太感谢你了。”他温柔地说，好像不想打破正在发生的一切。

这没道理啊，真的，因为Erik刚刚正式公开向他宣战了？这人哪里有问题？

“不客气。希望你能喜欢。”Erik说完转身离开了。但他还是听到Charles说“啊相信我，我一定会的。”

***

整件事比Erik想象的要花了更长的时间。经过两周的激烈角逐，他们中没有一个人愿意善罢甘休。这两周充满了烘焙与满足感，还有小小烘焙高潮后接踵而至的前所未有的怒火。当然了，至少，在Erik这里是这样。

Charles那边就更令人不解些。他永远都对着Erik笑，就像这很正常，他们都没有互相竞争统治权一样，真的。而且他总是在说些奇奇怪怪的话，绝对脱离谈话上下文，或者暂时让人无法理解的那种。他竟然在他们讨论Erik的舒芙蕾时告诉他体贴是一项很有趣的技能！这他妈和这些事有半毛钱关系啊，认真的吗？

所有这一切都让人感觉心很累。但Erik说什么都不会成为那个喊着求饶的人。不，他会一直做出很棒很棒的点心，直到Charles最终承认他才是社区里最棒的烘焙师。没有其他的结果了。如果他能早点那样做，这对大家都好。这可是大实话，Erik现在好主意库存十分紧缺，他只有那么点可用的菜单，而下一步可能就是个结婚蛋糕了。他还没有蠢到会带着一个 _结婚蛋糕_ 出现在Charles家门口，那些老太太不需要这种爆炸性新闻出现在他们的八卦闲聊中，我谢谢你啊。

两个礼拜过去了，从那时算起，Erik一直等着Charles带着他蠢蠢的笑容和盘子出现。在Charles通常的出现时间又过了一个钟头却还是没有他的任何身影后，Erik不能再自己骗自己他的邻居迟到了。不会再有蓬松的卷发，红唇和蓝眼睛出现在他的门阶上了，在那个晚上；他赢了。

他收获了期待的喜悦，骄傲，还有一丝成就感。至于失落感，他选择一笔带过。

**

两个小时后，他的门铃响了。

Erik真的没有想到Charles会出现在他的门阶上。两手空空，看上去不能更好。

他八成是来这里承认自己被打败了。Erik宁愿不管他，如果他对自己诚实的话。但Charles在这里，看上去极度紧张，脸红红的，简直各种可爱，Erik决定不让自己去想过去的两周。

那他在想什么，初遇的第一天？啊没错。 _秀色可餐。_

“晚上好，Erik。希望你现在不忙？”尽管他真的很紧张，他还是特意说了句话来吸引Erik的视线。

“不，当然不。”

“那就好。因为我想，这真的会特别傻，特别是今晚你如果忙的话，但那可能是个标志，你知道吗？告诉我这一切不值得。”

“Charles，你一直在喋喋不休，我不知道你到底想说什么。”他说，因为这个男人的这个怪癖而微微被逗笑。

Charles深吸了一口气，轻笑了下，明显放松了一些。“对哦。真抱歉，我表现得有点可笑，但我以前从来没做过这个，所以你就忍着吧，此时此刻。好。我想今晚，我们可以跳过烘焙这一部分，直接出去吃一些不是出自我们之手的东西？一起？我想。”

Erik的大脑瞬间冻住了。他只能像个白痴一样盯着Charles看，不顾一切地想要抓住这个男人说的话，尽力理解他们。

Charles刚刚是……约他出去吗？去约会？

“Erik？我很抱歉，这是不是太快了？我只是想，已经过去两周了，而这只是个约会，没有什么其它约束的东西，但如果你需要更多时间的话我也完全没问题！”Charles的双手在到处乱晃，然后，什么？

“不好意思，距离我们干什么过去两周了，确切地说？”

“那个，我们互相向对方示爱（wooing）？你记得那部分的，对吧？”Charles边轻声地笑边问。

Erik真的很难消化这些信息。Charles向他示爱，还示了两周，结果他根本没注意到。他把每一个小手势都当做是一次侵略，一个挑战。每一句善意的话语，他都认为是一次狡猾的袭击。并且Charles绝对是个诚实善良的人。

他想哭，就一点点。谁他妈会用烘焙食品向别人示爱啊。谁现在还说 _示爱_ 这个词啊。

他可以看到Charles温暖的表情慢慢地塌了下来，最后他漂亮的蓝眼睛里只剩下了失望。“喔。你不知道，是不是。”

Erik现在很无助，只能用摇头回答。他不知道该怎么做，怎么说，他怎么能这么 _愚蠢_ ！

“没事的，真的！一切平安无事。现在我们两清了，这样可能最好吧。”Charles带着一个小小的笑容说。这个笑和以往他给的那些都完全不同，Erik突然觉得心痛。“那我就不打扰了。晚安，Erik。”

“等一下，Charles！”他在意识到自己在做什么之前就叫住了他，Charles就在那里，看上去那么充满希望，这令他心痛。“我很抱歉我没有早点了解到这点。”

Charles笑了，只是浅浅的，根本就不开心。“喔这不是你的错，真的，我对这种事最不在行了。我应该停止把善意的手势当成调情了，就是这样。”他说，在永远离开之前又微笑了一下。

**

三天后，Charles打开门，看见Erik穿上了他最好的一套西装，精神地冲了个澡，带着一个装满布朗尼的巨大盘子站在他门口。

Charles叹了口气：“Erik，真的，你真的很善良，可我不需要你这样的同情。”

“不，听我说。我并不是在表现善良，或者同情，或者怜悯，或者任何其他东西。我是在用正确的方法向你示爱。”他用他最坚定的声音这样说，同时期望他的紧张没有使他发挥失常。这一次，他希望自己值得冒这个被拒绝的险。

Charles盯着他看，蓝眼睛因为充满希望而睁大：“你确定吗？”

Erik笑了，一个真实，真诚的微笑，好像他已经很久没有露出过那样的笑容了吧。“我确定。”他说。

**

很多，很多个月之后，当他刚解释完自己如何不理解现在的情况时，Erik烤焦了他的派。他正忙着用吻堵住Charles唇齿间流露出的笑声，完全没有听见自己烤箱定时器到时的声音。


End file.
